


soft

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humanformers, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 4





	soft

the wall’s too soft. they can’t afford to lose the deposit so whirl just pushes harder, doesn’t slam her head back like she wants. the wall’s too soft, too cheap, and her skull will go through it like so much paper. she stares at the far wall. the urge curls down her spine and threads through her muscles and whirl knows, she  _ knows _ that the pain skittering through her body will shut the hell up with a little  _ bang _ but tailgate’s in the shower and there’s not a good surface here, all carpet and cyclonus is occupying the tiled kitchen. 


End file.
